My Snow White Queen
by Psychotic Sprite
Summary: Groaning in pain Cell noticed his change, he had finally reached 'perfection' he smirked. Hearing another groaning in pain he looked at the white haired beauty near him. Mine was the first thought that entered his mind, My Snow White Queen. UP FOR ADOPT!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Hey! this is my first DBZ story so please be nice though i do enjoy a good flame or two im open to all idea's anyone is willing to give :)

Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z

If I did Piccolo would be tied to my bed ! ...And Cell To! but without that freaky armor. Freiza would be locked in my basement in his final form, because ahem I HATE PINK! but other then that i wanna like dress him up like a girl grins.

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

'_Mind Talk__'_ "Talking" Author's Note / **POV's**

**Unknown POV**

Dr. Gero's younger brother, although not so young at 53, crept as silently as his ageing bones allowed him through the dark dank building that was his brothers Laboratory.

Taking laboured breaths he passed the security doors and beheld the sight before him. Four pods resting against the wall steadily came closer as he walked towards them. Passing the first three pods he came to rest in front of the fourth and last pod. "Cell" he murmured as he stared at the green colored creature inside.

Taking out a syringe and a capsule of sleeping gas, he readied himself knowing that the gas wouldn't knock him out but he was hoping it would at the least disorientate him.

Slowly he wedged the pods door open and hurriedly unpinned and placed the capsule of sleeping gas beside Cell before quickly close the door.

Waiting for a few minutes Dr Gero's brother slipped a mask over his face and re-opened the pod, retrieving the capsule of dispersed sleeping gas and readied the syringe in his hand.

Placing the capsule into his pocket along with the pin, he slowly put the needle into Cells arm, thanking god when the needle went through. Carefully he extracted the purple substance that made up Cell's blood and watched as it filled the vial attached to the needle.

Removing the syringe from Cells arm when the vial was filled, he capped it and made his escape from the daunting laboratory with spider webs and creepy crawlies.

Finally arriving to his house, he let himself in, closing and locking the door before placing his keys in a bowl in the hallway and turning to greet his fretting wife on the couch.

"Oh Anthony your back, your safe!" his wife, Maria exclaimed as she rushed into his waiting arms.

Holding her close Anthony waited until she calmed down before telling her his mission was successful, "that's wonderful, are you going to inject it into her now?" she asked bustling into the kitchen and started boiling some water.

Already making his way downstairs in the basement turned laboratory, his reply was affirmative.

Entering the enclosed area where his own android was held he took the vial of Cell's blood out of his pocket, un-capped it and slowly injected it into his androids arm.

The change took place immediately; her hair went from blonde to black, her eyes from blue to violet and her skin tanned lightly as she grew from 5'5 to 5'7. Beaming Anthony silently congratulated himself on a job well done, grateful that all his hard work had finally paid off.

The three months it took to get the android back into working order from the failed experiment his brother had done on her was long and labouring.

Especially with her being based on the extinct race of Neko-jins, a population of people born part cat, with greater hearing with cat ears on-top the head, sharper sight and smell as-well as better reflexes and balance, thus the tail.

Double checking that the android's gas mask was still on and working properly Anthony left the secret room and stepped into the basement, making his way upstairs he met his wife in the hallway on her way to their bedroom.

"Is it done honey?" his wife asked him as they made their way into their room. Changing into his pyjama's he replied "all we need to do is wait till Cell has been released which could be anywhere from now till 5 years in the future".

Climbing into bed he waited until Maria had situated herself in bed before turning off the lamp.

**Narrator's POV**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and exactly 2 and a-half months later were when Anthony and Maria's life was turned around.

Chaos had enveloped the town, news of a small group of people with strange powers randomly destroying homes had spread like wildfire. It was also at this time that when going to the shopping centre Anthony and his wife were killed.

The next day as the sun rose, scraps of clothing with holes in them and other objects greeted the suns rays, winking innocently among the desolate place that was known as Ginger Town.

A/N- sorry if I got the town wrong, can't remember if it was Ginger first or not.

In a small hidden room off the basement a girl around the age of 17 was stirring, black cat ears twitched on-top her head in a mess of black slightly curly hair.

Slanted purple eyes flickered open, darting around the room looking for hidden dangers as nimble fingers removed the mask covering her face.

Sitting up she slowly slid of the bench she was resting on and observed her surroundings. Finding something attached to her wrist, she slid it off letting the one word written underneath 'name' flow smoothly from her pale red lips, "Dementia".

* * *

That is the end to my Prologue i should have the first chapter out soon so please bare with me.

Wistful-Dreamer


	2. Stares From A Distance

I'm so sorry about the lack of update but its been hard to get on the computer, works been getting busier and more stressful, I had my birthday a little over a month ago and I got fish and they keep fighting and I haven't had the time to properly write up the second chapter without it sounding like army dialogue lol.

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed you make me feel all warm and tingly inside :D lol.

Feel free to yell / curse and or flame me if you feel I'm not updating fast enough and ill try to hurry it.

This chapter isn't the best, sincere apologies, I tried my best but there will be cell confronting Dementia within the next two chapters, I may be off a bit with the timing and what happens in the story but bare with me I saw that episode like 4 years ago…

I Do Not In Any Way Shape Or Form Own Dragon Ball Z Except In My Dreams Where I Have A Healthy Dose Of Dose Of Perverted Tendencies

I LOVE ERO-SENNIN!! Lol I'm done being perverted though I wouldn't mind having a peek inside one of those Icha Icha books grins pervertedly and yes I'm female…

I Do Not In Any Way Shape Or Form Own Dragon Ball Z Except In My Dreams Where I Have A Healthy Dose Of Perverted Tendencies

I LOVE ERO-SENNIN!! Lol I'm done being perverted though I wouldn't mind having a peek inside one of those Icha Icha books grins pervertedly and yes I'm female…

ENJOY!

* * *

**/Recap/ **

Sitting up she slowly slid of the bench she was resting on and observed her surroundings. Finding something attached to her wrist, she slid it off letting the one word written underneath 'name' flow smoothly from her pale red lips, "Dementia".

* * *

**/Start/ **

Replacing the band back around her wrist she slowly stalked towards the door and gave a futile push.

It wouldn't open.

Thinking about how she could get out, an implanted memory bank opened showing her what she was capable of. The pain from all the information being uploaded into her brain forced her to her knees, clutching her head. Moaning, she felt the pain passing and slowly rose to her feet.

Shifting through her newly accumulated information she turned lifting her arm, palm out and bracing herself she created a ki blast and obliterated the opposing wall.

_**Meanwhile 5 minutes ago, on the other side of town Cell was absorbing the camera crew that had come to investigate the desertion of Ginger Town. **_

Tail swishing behind him, Cell walked away from the recently occupied pile of clothes. Opening his mind, he sensed for any ki left in the city and, sensing none, started walking down a random street.

Suddenly he felt a major increase in ki and a few seconds later heard a blast, as if something solid had been blown to bits. Quickly he headed towards the disturbance and came upon the most unlikely site.

A female with black cat ears and tail was walking through a hole in a wall, looking around like a lost kitten. Searching his mind he quickly found the information he was looking for. _'A Neko-jin hmm, interesting'_ he thought as he mentally smirked.

**A/N – mentally because he has a beak!! –**

Turning abruptly he spotted a figure flying fast towards them in the distance, twisting back to face the cat girl he found her looking at him strangely. Making a split second decision Cell went to confront whoever it was disturbing his evaluation of the neko.

…_**Back with Dementia…**_

Stepping through the hole she made, she glanced around curiously wondering where she was. Pausing, she saw this man, well not exactly a man, more like a bug, a giant, green speckled, bug-like thing.

As she was watching him, more like staring really, he looked at her then flew off in the opposite direction towards a figure flying into Ginger Town. Deciding she wasn't going to stick around and watch the sparks fly she focused on pushing her ki beneath her and slowly levitated off the ground.

Picking any general direction she spotted a forest not to far off and tested her ability to fly and headed towards it. After a few minutes she slowed to a stop, a few centimetres off the ground and landed gracefully.

Making her way towards the peaceful lake in the centre of the clearing, Dementia sat on a rock and after gazing around at the beautiful scenery she decided to meditate. Her gentle breathes barely making a noise. Ear twitching she slowly turned to face a wild cat, her scent had attracted it.

* * *

Tada! Okay I know its not that good but I should HOPEFULLY have the next chapter out in a week does a little dance I get to see my DADDY! I haven't seen him for the past 6 years since I was like 10 so its very nerve wracking specially since him mum my nanna is Christian and I don't believe in god and have a bad time with cursing the lords name but now as from a story I read a little while ago instead of 'oh my god' I know say 'oh my whatever-deity-you-please'!  lol.

Wistful-Dreamer


End file.
